Voyeur Series - Story One
by Rogue1979
Summary: 'Think like a rapist, Yugi. What would a rapist do' Non-consent/voyeurism, mature only! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

So you can get right to the reading, here is a brief summary:

I have two stories to tell. This is the first one, and running through each story is non-consensual sex with a theme of voyeurism thrown in for good measure. So, if you don't like that sort of thing, please leave now.

This story is broken into two chapters, the first of which follows and the second will be up as soon as I am finished typing it out. I may re-post at a later date because whenever I read through it, I change something, but wanted to get this part out for you ASAP so you could get into it.

**The pairing** is Yugi and Anzu (probably lost half of you already). They are in their late teens, possibly early 20's. Yugi is taller and more grown up and he has a hint of Yami in his personality. Try not to picture the entire story with him wearing the blue uniform, although there is no description so far of what he is wearing.

Kaiba is in the story too, as he is the antagonist. When he is speaking to Yugi through the earpiece (you'll see), _Kaiba's speech is in italics._ This indicates that only Yugi could hear him in a room full of people. Other times, others could hear him, so the speech is not in italics. Confused? Well, read on and hopefully it should make sense.

Don't own and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he moaned. He rolled over on the cold, hard floor where he was lying and ran a hand over his face and tried to open his eyes. His world was fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times and when his vision cleared, he found himself in a damp cell of some sort. Grey concrete floors and walls with only one steel door to serve as an entrance or exit. In two of the upper corners were surveillance cameras, little red lights above them blinking occasionally, and they were positioned towards the middle of the room, where he lay. On the wall by the door, there looked to be an intercom. But apart from that, there was nothing else in the room. The door didn't even have a handle.

Sitting up, Yugi winced as pain shot through his head. Fighting back nausea, he tried to recollect what had happened. He remembered walking down the road towards the cinema, then being confronted by two large men in black. He remembered being wary of them, thinking they meant to harm them, and when they went to grab them, he pulled Anzu aside and…

Yugi gasped. 'Anzu!' he called out. He stood up and swung around to get a 360 degree look at the room and instantly regretted it. He felt dizzy and slumped back to the ground. The ache at the back of his neck made him think he had been struck. He briefly remembered that after pulling Anzu out of the reach of the men in black they turned to run only to find two more brutes behind them. One had seized Anzu from his grip. She screamed. He shouted at them to leave them alone and then…nothing. He woke up in this cell.

He stood up again and, after regaining his composure, ran over to the door. He banged on it as hard as he could. 'Hey! Let me out!' A whirring sound made him look up to his left and he saw the camera repositioning. Looking to the right, that one was doing the same thing. He backed away from the door and the two cameras followed him. Someone was watching him.

He returned to the door, but now looked at one of the cameras. 'Let me out!' he told it, or whoever was watching him, pointing to the door. When nothing happened for a few minutes, he turned to the other and banged on the door again. 'I said let me out!'

After a few seconds, he heard the door being unlocked. He stepped back as it swung open, and one of the goons that had stopped him stepped in. Yugi grew angry. It was the man who had grabbed Anzu. 'What have you done with Anzu?' he demanded.

The man didn't answer him. Instead, he put a large, meaty hand on Yugi's shoulder and shoved him out of the room and then down a long clinical corridor and into another room. The man swung Yugi to face him and handed him a small contraption. Yugi took it and looked questioningly at it then back up at him. The thug grunted and pointed to his own ear, indicating that Yugi should put it into his ear. Yugi frowned but didn't object. He fit the device into his ear. It fit very snugly, like it was made just for him. At this, the man turned Yugi towards the interior of the room and shoved him, hard. Yugi fell to the floor and scrambled up, turning just in time to see the door slam shut. Yugi ran to it and banged his fists against the solid steel, screaming again, but no one came this time. He turned to look at his new prison.

But the room was very different. It was warm by comparison to the cell he'd been in a few moments ago. It had a dark blue carpet and a window to the left, framed by dark blue curtains. Opposite the door was a plain white dresser; above it fixed to the wall was a large television. To the right was a mirror, and a door with a handle.

Yugi walked over to the door and reached for the handle, but a loud alarm stopped him in his tracks. He placed both hands over his ears to stop the high pitched wail. He backed off and the alarm stopped.

'_Ah, ah, ahhh! That's a no no,'_ a voice from nowhere sounded.

Yugi spun round to see where the voice was coming from. He noticed what looked like a speaker next to the window. He cautiously walked over to it and peered at it, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he put his mouth to it. 'Hello?' he whispered.

'_That's just a radio speaker, moron,'_ the voice said. Yugi turned around because it sounded like the voice was behind him. '_My god, are you really still that clueless?'_

'Where the hell are you?' Yugi demanded.

'_That device my guard gave you is an earpiece designed so that you can hear me. You and only you. It also picks up sound waves and transmits it back to my earpiece so I can hear you. Me and only me.'_

Yugi looked perplexed. 'Who are you?'

A chuckle_. 'Don't you recognise my voice?'_

Yugi tried to rack his brains. The voice was deep and commanding; authoritative, gravelly, clever. He had thought he'd recognised the voice before, but he was less sure now. After going through a list of bosses, co workers, customers, he still came up a blank. 'No,' he said hoping that whoever it was would be annoyed.

'_Well, I suppose it has been a fair few years since we were so young.' _

Someone from his past? Yugi thought hard. His school days? His mind went through every bully he'd come into contact with, but none of them had had the same…intelligence. Not back then, anyway. 'Who are you?' Yugi repeated.

He heard the voice in his head sigh. _'Look at the television.'_ Yugi turned towards the back wall and the television turned itself on.

Yugi gasped. He should have realised. The goons, the cell, this room and the colours; the mocking tone of voice. It all made crashing sense. 'Kaiba?'

On the television screen, the brown-haired, blue-eyed billionaire smirked. 'Yes, it's me.' Yugi could hear the talking come from both the television and his earpiece, proving that what he was seeing on the screen was happening right then and was not a pre recorded message. 'It's been a long time, my old foe.'

Yugi scrunched his face up. He'd never really considered Seto Kaiba as a foe or enemy, but as a competitor who took the game too seriously. It had been years since Yugi had last seen Kaiba. They had all graduated high school and gone off in different directions, but he and the gang had all remained friends, meeting up often. Kaiba had never wanted to be a part of that and after a few months of trying, Yugi had given up trying to get him to meet up with the rest of them. This had pleased Jounouchi to no end.

But he still couldn't fathom why Kaiba had abducted him. Had he taken Anzu as well? 'Where's Anzu?'

Kaiba smiled. She's fine, albeit as confused as you are, but don't worry. All questions will be answered shortly.' The image gestured to Yugi's right. 'Look at the mirror.'

Yugi walked up to the mirror and stared at his own reflection. He'd grown up a lot since those first few years of high school. After the events of Battle City and the Pharaoh's send off, Yugi had sprouted in height, gained a little muscle and looked, well, grown up. It had been mentioned to him many times after his first growth spurt that he finally hit puberty. They had all laughed about it, but he was still shy and awkward as ever with girls, especially Anzu. He'd asked her out several times to his credit, but he'd always disguised their 'dates' by inviting the others along. This was one of the reasons he still kept in contact with everyone. And this one time he'd finally managed to get Anzu alone, he'd been kidnapped. And so had Anzu, apparently.

His reflection suddenly disappeared and he found himself looking at a scene that at first had him thinking he was watching a very suggestive movie: a girl was lying on a bed in a dark room lit by candles, her hands and feet bound spread-eagled to the four posters of the bed itself, her mouth filled with a ball gag, her eyes wide with fright. And it slowly dawned on Yugi that he was not watching a screen, but he was seeing into the room next to him. 'Anzu!' he cried out and ran to the door that would surely lead into him to her.

The alarm sounded again and Yugi winced, physically recoiling. He swiftly looked at the image of Kaiba, who was shaking his head. 'Not so fast, Yugi. I haven't answered all the questions I am sure are going through your mind right now.'

Yugi looked through the window/mirror again and saw Anzu wriggling slightly, her eyes shut and then opening again. He couldn't hear her, but he was sure she must be trying to ask what was going on. How long had she been awake before him? Was she awake when she was bound to the bed? He noticed only slightly that her short skirt was riding up her leg and he could see her pink panties. When they'd met for their date, Yugi had wondered what colour they were, and then had blushed for thinking it.

'A nice sight, isn't she?' Kaiba asked. 'Although I must admit that you probably don't see her the way I see her. But I have a very perverted mind.'

Yugi grew angry and turned to look at the screen, not once wondering if Kaiba could even see him. But looking at the picture of Kaiba seemed to bring the hearing/seeing picture all together. 'What the hell are you playing at, Kaiba?' Yugi growled. He startled himself slightly. He wasn't a boy anymore, and his voice had deepened somewhat, but for a second he thought it was the Pharaoh speaking through him again.

Kaiba smiled that arrogant smile again. 'Did you know she's still a virgin?' He looked down and off to the side slightly, as if he were looking at another screen, possibly one with Anzu in the picture. 'I'm sure you do. She hasn't had a boyfriend that I know of. And believe me, I know.' He looked back at Yugi. 'I have imagined all sorts of scenarios where that virginity has been taken from her, willingly or not.'

'Answer me, Kaiba,' Yugi continued. 'I want to know why you've kidnapped me and Anzu, and why she's tied to a bed.' Kaiba's last words slowly registered in his virgin mind. Yes, he was still a virgin, but he had been 'forced' to watch enough anime porn by Jou and Honda to suddenly realise what Kaiba was getting at. 'No,' he whispered and looked up at the screen. 'Why?' he asked.

'Why what?' Kaiba asked, an amused look on his face.

'I don't understand. Why do you…why would you…?'

Kaiba laughed. 'Tell me…what am I planning to do?'

Yugi felt sick. 'You…you're going to rape her! And make me watch!' Kaiba laughed. It started as a low chuckle and then progressed to full blown maniacal. Yugi shook, not with fear, but with rage. 'Why?!'

Kaiba stopped laughing, but still with a smile on his face. 'Why what?' he asked again.

Yugi screamed with anger. He picked up a chair he hadn't noticed in the corner of the room before and threw it with all his might at the window/mirror. The chair bounced ineffectively off it with a dull thud. Yugi stared with astonishment that the chair hadn't broken the glass, but also that it hadn't made a louder noise. Looking at Anzu, she hadn't even turned towards the sound, which meant she couldn't hear it, which meant that either her room was sound proof, or his was.

He turned back to Kaiba, the rage still there, but his conviction was knocked out of him. 'I…I know we haven't spoken in a while, so I have no idea what's going through your mind. So tell me why you want to rape her.'

Kaiba chuckled. 'You seem to have concocted this scenario in your head. Too much porn, not enough action?' Yugi blushed. 'You're not far off though,' Kaiba continued. 'But I'm not the one who's going to rape her.' Kaiba's image moved closer to the screen. 'You are.'

Yugi felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He staggered backwards slightly. 'Wha…what?' He looked at Kaiba's image, which didn't change. Yugi composed himself. 'Oh, I get it. This is a joke, right?' He started laughing nervously. 'You don't really expect me to rape my best friend? I would never do that!' He carried on laughing. He realised it was purely out of nerves. Why would Kaiba have gone to all this trouble just to play a sick joke like this?

Kaiba's face went from smug to serious. 'No, this isn't a joke.' He looked at his nails and buffed them absently against his expensive shirt. 'I don't expect you to understand, but I'll try to explain something:

I have everything I could ever want. My business is a success. I do it well and with ease, taking over other companies without effort. I wake up in the morning and everything is handed to me on a silver platter. Women throw themselves at me. Again, there is no effort involved. I simply look at them and they spread their legs for me. There is no challenge. At the end of it all, I am bored. Simply that. Bored.

Bored of the ease. I needed a challenge. And I initially thought about kidnapping Anzu, having my way with her. But again, I thought, that would be too easy. And what would I do afterwards? Would I have her killed, keep her, let her go?'

Kaiba leaned back on the chair Yugi hadn't realised he was sitting in, arms folded. 'Then, I thought, what if I forced one of her friends to do the deed. _That_ would be a challenge. How do you convince someone to rape a friend of theirs? Well, firstly, you have to get them into a position where there really is no choice. No point in approaching someone and asking if they'd do it, the answer would be obvious. And therein lies the challenge.

And to make it extra interesting, I chose the one of her friends that I knew would struggle the most with the effort. I know you are still a virgin, and you like her, so the resulting chaos after the deed would be interesting to watch unfold.'

Yugi had long since stopped laughing. Now, he was back to angry, but he kept himself in check. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'That's all very good and well, Kaiba, but there is no way I am going to rape Anzu.'

'I think you'll change your mind, but before I tell you why that is, let me just explain something. I am not expecting you to go into that room and brutally rape her. Oh no, where would the fun be in that? You wouldn't get any benefit, and it would likely be over too quickly. While it may be against both of your wills, I can guarantee that with my guidance, you will both feel immense pleasure.'

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'Your…guidance?'

Kaiba snorted. 'Do you think I've gone to this effort, simple as it was, just to have you fumble your way around her body only to finish in a no doubt sticky mess?' He laughed when Yugi blushed again. 'Fear not, that's what the earpiece is for. I'll be telling you what to do and how to do it.'

Despite himself, Yugi grinned. 'So, you're just a glorified Porn Director?' He instantly regretted it. 'I don't think so, Kaiba. I may like Anzu, and god knows I have fantasised about being with her, but in none of those fantasies was I doing it against her will.'

Kaiba smirked. 'Well, you really have two choices. Either you do what I tell you to do and _you_ take her innocence, or all of my guards will, who have been itching to take her since they brought her in.' He grinned. 'And you will be forced to watch it all!'

Yugi's heart jumped into his throat, but he made no outward appearance of it. 'You can't be serious.'

Kaiba frowned and pressed a button off-screen. Yugi's door unlocked and two guards came in and grabbed his arms and shoulders and forced him towards the window/mirror. He eyes grew wide as he saw the door to Anzu's room open and four of the largest men he'd ever seen marched in. Although the light was low, he could see the hungry looks in their eyes. They were smiling and grinning and licking their lips, like hungry wolves about to make a kill. He saw Anzu begin to panic. She was wriggling as one of the men approached the bed and started undoing his belt and dropped his trousers. He already had a large erection and when Anzu saw this, even though the room was soundproofed, Yugi swore he could hear her scream around the gag. 'Kaiba, stop him!' Yugi cried.

'Men,' Kaiba ordered.

The two of them holding Yugi dragged him from the window/mirror and towards the door that lead to Anzu's room. No alarm went off this time and they flung the door open. The men surrounding the bed turned to look as Yugi was taken to end of the bed. Anzu was looking at him, eyes wide with fright and now confusion. Now he could hear her. She was trying to speak, tears streaming from her eyes. He struggled in the grip of the large men, but they gripped his skinny arms with ease. 'Let go! Let her go! Stop!'

Yugi didn't hear any order from Kaiba, maybe his men were on a different frequency to him, but the man with his erection standing proud turned back to Anzu. 'I'm going to enjoy this,' he said, his voice low and husky. He ran a meaty hand from Anzu's tear-stained face down to the top of her skirt. He didn't bother removing any clothes, but one finger trailed down to her pink panties and touched her briefly at her core. Anzu cried harder. He began rubbing in small circles.

'Kaiba! Ok, stop, please! I'll do it! Just…call him off!'

The man stopped touching Anzu, looking slightly disappointed, but he backed off. A silent order made the brute pull his trousers back up and the other all backed off, including the ones holding him still. They dropped him unceremoniously, but he managed to stay on his feet. The four that had threatened to rape Anzu left via the door they had come in, and the other two left via the door they had brought Yugi from. Both doors closed sealing them in. Kaiba had a thing about doors with no handles.

'_So glad to have brought you to your senses.'_

'You're sick,' Yugi spat, not thinking for a moment that Anzu couldn't hear what he could. 'Are there any rules?' There were always rules to any game.

'_Well, now let me think.'_ Since Yugi could no longer see Kaiba's image, he only had the voice in his ear to go by he had no idea if Kaiba was still there. He absently looked over to the corresponding mirror where he had first seen Anzu, but it was just a mirror on this side.

Yugi looked at Anzu, who had her eyes closed and was still weeping, waiting for Kaiba to speak again. His eyes drifted over her prone form and down to the spot where the thug had touched her. He gulped slightly, knowing he would no doubt become a lot more intimate with that area very soon.

Kaiba spoke again. _'There are no rules as such, except that you have to do exactly what I tell you. You can embellish a little to your own taste, although I will imagine you will be very grateful for my guidance being the complete amateur you are.'_

'So, I can explain things to her before we start?'

'_Yes.'_

'Can we have some privacy?'

Kaiba laughed_. 'You mean, no listening and no watching?'_

'Yes.'

He could hear the smile on Kaiba's face. _'Fine, but only 5 minutes. Then I expect you to comply immediately. You may un-gag her, but you cannot untie her. And remember, Yugi; if you don't do what I say, any prolonged hesitation, and those men of mine will be back in the room. And I might not be able to stop them this time.'_

The earpiece made a quick crackle which made Yugi assume it was now not transmitting or listening in anymore, and the red lights above the cameras in the room went out. Immediately, Yugi rushed over to the bed and loosened the gag around her head and pulled it out of her mouth. 'Are you ok?' he asked.

Anzu sniffled. 'What…what's going on?' she asked. 'Those men, they were going to…oh Yugi!' She started crying again.

Yugi leaned over and hugged her as best he could. 'Anzu…' He pulled away and looked at her. 'Anzu, listen to me, please stop crying.' He took her face into his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. 'We don't have a lot of time, I have to tell you what's happening. And you're not going to like it.'

Anzu looked at him. 'Why haven't you untied me?'

Yugi let her face go and stepped back, dropping his head. 'I can't, I'm not allowed.'

Anzu looked at him, more tears falling from her eyes. 'What do you mean? What's going on? Did I hear you say Kaiba's name?'

Yugi steeled himself. 'Anzu…' He tried to explain it as quickly as possible, pacing up and down the room. But of course, how could he expect her to accept what was about to happen. Her reaction was spectacular.

'No. No! Nononononononono!' Anzu cried thrashing her lithe body. 'You can't! Please, Yugi, you can't!'

'It's me or them!' Yugi shouted angrily, in a way slightly hurt that the thought of him being with her was on the same level as those other men. 'And who else knows, maybe Kaiba himself or the rest of Kaiba Corp! I don't want this, well, not this way at least!'

Anzu momentarily stopped crying. 'What do you mean 'at least'?'

Yugi walked back over to the side of the bed. 'You must know how I feel about you, right?'

Anzu sniffed. 'Well, I knew you liked me, but you never seemed to make a move.'

Yugi smiled at her. 'Well, I tried. I always chickened out. I'd invite you out and then say it wasn't a date by inviting the other guys to come. Today was the first time I…' He stopped and dropped his head. 'Today was the first day I got enough courage for it to just be the two of us.' He suddenly grew angry and turned and punched the nearest wall. Anzu gasped instinctively tried to get off the bed, her bonds not allowing much movement. 'This is all _my_ fault!'

'Yugi…'

Yugi moved his hand from the wall and saw the blood on his knuckles. It was the first time he'd done anything like that and he realised adrenaline was coursing through his body. He didn't even feel any pain. He turned away from her. 'This is all my fault,' he said quietly. 'The _one_ time I invite you out with no one waiting for us at the movies or them coming with us…'

Anzu clearly didn't know what to do, and Yugi didn't expect her to, in these circumstances, act like she usually did when he was upset. But, oh, how he did wish she could. He turned back to her and walked back to the bed. He knelt down beside her and took her head in his hands again. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was strong, no tongue, and brief. She didn't resist. He stood back up. 'I am so, so sorry.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Second part to this story. Warnings for explicit sexual scenes. Dub-con, voyeurism, slight knife play.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Yugi moved his hand from the wall and saw the blood on his knuckles. It was the first time he'd done anything like that and he realised adrenaline was coursing through his body. He didn't even feel any pain. He turned away from her. 'This is all my fault,' he said quietly. 'The _one_ time I invite you out with no one waiting for us at the movies or them coming with us…'

Anzu clearly didn't know what to do, and Yugi didn't expect her to, in these circumstances, act like she usually did when he was upset. But, oh, how he did wish she could. He turned back to her and walked back to the bed. He knelt down beside her and took her head in his hands again. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was strong, no tongue, and brief. She didn't resist. He stood back up. 'I am so, so sorry.'

The earpiece beeped in his ear and he knew Kaiba was back. '_Now, I want you to go over to the dresser.' _Yugi pointed to his ear to show Anzu that Kaiba was back in his head, but she made no reaction, and despondent, he walked over to the dresser. _'The top drawer.'_ Yugi opened the drawer. _'The knife.'_

At the word, Yugi hesitated. 'What?'

'_The knife!'_

'What's that for?'

'_You'll see.'_

'You never mentioned that!'

Kaiba was silent, as if daring Yugi to disobey. With the threat of the goons waiting outside to brutally rape Anzu six ways from Sunday, Yugi grabbed the knife by the hilt and took it out.

'_Very good. Now, get over to the bed. Make sure she can see the knife. You may have reassured her, but I want her to be a little afraid.'_

Yugi walked back over to the bed and held the knife up to show Anzu. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes. 'What's that for?' she hiccupped.

'_Take the knife out of the scabbard and carefully run your finger along the edge. I want you to realise how sharp it is.'_

Yugi obliged and slid the knife out of its holding and dropped it absently on the floor. With Anzu still watching, he slowly slid his thumb along the sharp edge. He noticed a thin line of blood spring out the top of the appendage. There was no pain, but it was obvious it was a very sharp knife that could do a lot more damage. _'Show her and tell her.'_

Yugi sat on the edge of the bed and showed her his bloodied finger. As Kaiba told him what to say, he repeated it to her. 'The knife, as you can see, is incredibly sharp. I will be using it, and since I don't want to hurt you, you will need to remain very, very still when I do. Understand?' Anzu didn't respond, possibly too shocked to speak.

'_Threaten her.'_

Yugi leaned forward, his face very serious. Despite Kaiba's wishes, he _did_ want Anzu to understand the position they were both in, but he didn't know what Kaiba meant by threaten her. So, for emphasis, he slid the knife under the spaghetti strap of her yellow top and flicked it upwards quickly. Anzu gasped and flinched as the knife cut through the strap as if it was not even there. 'Do you understand?' Yugi asked again, his tone even. Anzu nodded her head rapidly.

'_Well, since you did the one strap, you may as well do the other one.'_

Yugi did as he was told. He leaned over Anzu's body and used the knife to cut the other strap. Anzu turned her face away from what was happening in case Yugi cut her face. But Yugi was sure and steady. He wanted to throw the knife away, but he knew if he did, that would be against Kaiba's wishes. Yugi leaned back again and his heart thudded in his chest as he saw Anzu's now bare shoulders. They were toned and well sculpted.

'_Now comes the first of many fun parts, Yugi. But you need to be careful. Using the hilt of the knife, I want you to touch her like my guard did earlier.'_

'What?' Yugi asked. Anzu looked at him fearfully. Yugi wished he had a mental connection with Kaiba so that he didn't have to speak out loud, but he realised this was going to be the way it was. Or, he could just not question him. But Kaiba wanted him to use the knife to rub against Anzu's…sensitive area? Surely that would hurt her.

'_I could have one of the guards show you again…'_

'No!' Yugi moved to the middle of the bed. Anzu started crying again, not sure what was about to happen, clearly unnerved by Yugi's outbursts.

'_Creative use of the tools you have been given, Yugi. I've told you what to do, but I did say you could embellish. Try to think like a rapist. What would a rapist do?'_

_He would have just ripped the panties off and had his way with her already, not drawn it out like this, _Yugi thought to himself.

'_Oh, and Yugi, one more thing,' _Kaiba said. _'If watching you two doesn't make me cum, I _will_ come down there and finish myself off with Anzu. So make it a good show. The less I have to tell you, the better it will be for me.'_

And what would happen to them afterwards? Was Kaiba just going to let them go? Yugi gulped. This is definitely not how he would have done this. In his fantasies, he'd seduced Anzu with romance. They'd kissed, they'd fallen into bed, removed each other's clothes slowly, he pleasured her with his mouth, and she'd done the same thing. Then, gloriously, he'd entered her and they'd made love, climaxing at the same time.

'_I'm waiting, and not in the slightest turned on.'_

Yugi looked at Anzu's face. Her hair was splayed out around her head, the result of her thrashing, her lips were full and her nose slightly red from crying, but she looked so beautiful. He tried to block out the hideousness of the situation and tried to think that if things were different, this could be a love-making game they played together.

He leaned forwards and moved the knife towards her. She flinched and he did too. 'Please hold still, Anzu.' He brought the hilt down slowly and touched where he'd seen the brute touching her. She jumped again and Yugi quickly retracted. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pounding of his own heart in his ears. He realised his hands were shaking. He jumped on that excuse. 'My hands are shaking too much to use the knife.'

'_Then you'll have to be extra careful, won't you?'_

'Please, Kaiba…'

'_I'm not going to tell you again.'_

Yugi turned to look at the door when he thought he heard it unlock and he panicked slightly. 'Ok, ok!' He quickly turned back to Anzu. 'Please…hold still!'

'Yugi, don't do this,' Anzu pleaded. 'There must be something else!'

Yugi looked at Anzu, then at the knife. There might be another way. He could use the knife to cut Anzu loose. She'd be free by the time the goon squad came back in, by which time she could use her dancer's strength to put a couple of them down, and he could fend off the rest with the knife!

Yugi groaned at his thoughts. Then they could flee the room, get lost amongst the maze of wherever they were, get caught again, and Anzu would be raped on the spot and god knows what would happen to them after.

'Just…try to enjoy yourself,' he said lamely.

Anzu bit her bottom lip and lay back. Silent acknowledgement. Yugi leaned down again and placed the tip of the hilt against her panty-clad sex and slowly began rubbing in circles.

'_Pay close attention to Anzu, Yugi. Her reactions will give you all the motivation you need.'_

Yugi looked at Anzu's face, and saw her eyes closed and mouth shut, her nostrils flaring and her breathing steady. He wasn't sure if she was enjoying it or not or trying to pretend she was somewhere else.

He looked back at the pink area. He'd seen enough porn to know that every woman is different, but the anatomy should be very similar despite that. He rubbed the knife slowly down her centre and back up again and when he felt her twitch again, he knew he'd found her sensitive clitoris.

Pressing slightly harder, he continued to rub her, slowly and surely. Anzu's reactions became stronger, writhing slightly, trying to move away from the sensations, or get him to the right place. Yugi listened as her breathing became heavier and after what seemed like an age, her mouth opened and she moaned.

'_Oh yes, that's just what we wanted,'_ Kaiba said, his voice husky, and Yugi felt disgusted at that, knowing that Kaiba was getting pleasure from watching, but at the same time, Anzu's first moan of pleasure that he had caused, even in these circumstances, had sent a jolt through his body. He wanted to hear more.

With a bit more confidence, he started moving the knife a bit faster. Anzu moaned again, and to his astonishment, he noticed that the area below where he was rubbing had started to get darker. He leaned forwards more and with his other hand, he lightly touched the dark area. He gulped when he realised it was because Anzu was getting wet. Leaning that far forward, he could smell her too, and it was like no smell he'd ever encountered. It was intoxicating. His body began to react. He could feel himself becoming hard.

'_Take them off,´_ Kaiba ordered. He wasn't shouting, but Yugi could hear a certain kind of desperation in Kaiba's voice. Was he really getting that turned on?

Yugi stood up suddenly taking the knife with him. Anzu stopped moaning and opened her eyes, teardrops glistening on her long eyelashes. She'd developed a cute blush across her face and was panting slightly now. 'Yugi?'

Even though lust had started to cloud his mind, he was still able to think clearly. He couldn't remove her panties normally with her legs bound the way they were, and he wasn't allowed to untie them, so he knew he would have to cut them. He showed Anzu the knife and made a 'remember how sharp they are?' gesture. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and he lowered himself down again. He lifted the edge of the left side of her panties and Anzu took in breath. He quickly sliced through the side and without waiting for further reaction, leaned over her and cut the other side. In a quick movement, he pulled the useless garment away from Anzu's body and nearly had a heart attack.

He could hear Kaiba's grunt of approval in his ear at what they were no doubt both looking at. Anzu's hair was short and neat, her lips full and her clitoris protruding ever so slightly, and they were glistening with her arousal. Yugi licked his lips and looked at Anzu's face. 'No, please don't look like that!' she asked softly trying to close her legs. She had enough movement in her legs to narrow the space, but could not even bring her knees together. Yugi didn't want her to either.

'_Touch her.'_

Putting the knife to one side on the floor, Yugi slowly moved to touch her centre.

'_Touch her slowly, seductively, but under no circumstances touch her clitoris.' _As if sensing his question, Kaiba continued, _'To get her hot and bothered for the next part.'_

His hand hovering just above her sensitive nub, he moved past it and put a finger on her lips. They were slightly wet and they quivered when he rubbed up and down. Anzu started making mewling noises again and he slipped a finger down her slit.

Anzu cried out and arched her back. Yugi nearly pulled his hand away thinking he'd hurt her, but Kaiba told him pointedly that he'd not gone deep enough to hurt her and it was a pleasurable cry. A quick look at her face confirmed this and he moved the now very wet finger up her slit towards her clitoris moving back just as he was about to touch it. He did this several more times and eventually, Anzu groaned, 'Please…'

'_Lick her.'_

'What?' Yugi asked.

'_Lick her clit. With your tongue.'_

'But…'

'_She will love it, I promise, especially since you haven't touched it for a while. Look how swollen it is!'_ The glee in his voice was evident. Yugi briefly wondered if Kaiba was jerking off and then instantly repressed the thought.

He looked at Anzu again. He wanted her to tell him what he should do, not Kaiba. 'Anzu,' he started, but a curt _'now!'_ from Kaiba made him swallow his question.

With his finger still against her slit, he got on the bed and lay between Anzu's thighs, his face moving closer to her jewel. Anzu shifted. 'What are you doing?' Yugi looked up apologetically. She must have realised then what he was about to do because her eyes became large. 'No, please!'

'_In a few moments, she will be begging you not to stop. Do it!'_

Without responding to Anzu's fear, he put his face between her legs and gently licked her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue.

Anzu's reaction was even more alluring than her first moan of pleasure. She gasped and threw her head back into the pillow and with that, Yugi knew what he had to do. He licked a bit harder and flicked his tongue about. Dipping lower he tasted her juices. He used both hands to spread her lips and licked each side in turn. Anzu's panting became harder. Perversely, Yugi could hear Kaiba's grunting in his ear too, but this only encouraged him more. His tongue slipped inside Anzu's tight hole and he swirled it around. He licked his lips at her flavour and noticed that he had once again been neglecting her clitoris. The little jewel was throbbing and he placed his lips over them and because to suck gently.

'Oh, god, Yugi!' Anzu cried. He sucked harder and Anzu thrust her hips up.

'_That's it Yugi!' _ Kaiba intoned. _'Suck her, lick her, make her cum!'_

With renewed effort, Yugi sucked and licked and lightly bit her. And she screamed, her hips thrusting against his mouth, her juice flowing from her as she came hard from Yugi's ministrations. In his ear, he heard Kaiba groan loudly and Yugi hoped that meant that he had cum too.

Lifting his head when he had lapped up every last drop that Anzu had given him, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was sure it was not very erotic, but at that point, he didn't care. Anzu's eyes were closed, her blush reddened deeply and she was panting and her body twitched occasionally from her orgasm.

Moving of his own accord and with no prompting from Kaiba, Yugi surged forwards and kissed Anzu fully on the lips. He felt sudden urgency to be close to her in this way. Anzu had flinched slightly, but relaxed into the dominating kiss from her best friend. Yugi felt her open her mouth slightly and he delved his tongue inside. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but he did what felt natural, and she responded. He could feel her moving her arms, and he hoped it was because she was trying to wrap them around him rather than bat him away.

Not yet wanting to break away from the heated kiss, utilising the fact that he'd slit both her straps earlier, he pulled her top down over her breasts and realised she wasn't wearing a bra. Her perky breasts were a handful each and she had dusky pink nipples that were as hard as her clit had been. Finally finding another use for his mouth, he put his lips around one hardened nub and gave it the same treatment he'd given her down below a few moments ago. He squeezed the other one so it wouldn't feel neglected.

Yugi felt the need to feel her body fully against his. He climbed on top of her, spreading her legs wider so he could fit between her thighs. He was painfully aware of how dressed he was, his arousal pressing strong against his jeans. Anzu began squirming against him, her panting renewed as he lavished attention on both her breasts. He noticed that she was rubbing her lower parts against him and getting faster. Was she trying to get off so soon after her first orgasm?

'_Gods, she's magnificent! One climax and she's become a full on whore, needing more. I think it's time you obliged.'_

Ignoring Kaiba's 'whore' remark, Yugi pulled away from her mounds and kissed her again. Their tongues swirled around each other and when he realised he hadn't been breathing, he pulled away slowly. 'Anzu,' he whispered, his voice barely audible. He knew what he wanted to do next but he wanted her permission, despite the fact that Kaiba was calling the shots.

'Yugi, please be gentle,' she begged.

Yugi leapt away from the bed and began undoing his trousers. Barely he heard Kaiba tell him keep them on and just to free himself. He pulled them down a little along with his boxers and his erection sprang forth. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either and he heard Anzu gasp. Apart from the brute earlier, he was sure she'd never seen another so her frame of reference was minimal. Stumbling, he jumped onto the bed and lay between her thighs again, and without thinking, pressed the tip of his manhood against Anzu's wet opening.

'Please, Yugi!' Anzu begged when he stopped dead.

'I don't want to hurt you.'

'Even if you do, it'll go away quickly. I've heard from other girls.'

Steeling himself for her pain, he thrust forwards. He wasn't sure if he'd 'broken her innocence', he'd heard girls could tear it naturally from dancing, horseback riding or other sports and Anzu's response was not of pain, but of pure pleasure. She tried to lift her legs up and spread her legs wider to accommodate him, lifting her hips slightly as much as the ropes would allow. In his ear, he could hear Kaiba's renewed huffing. He resisted the urge to pull the earpiece from himself and instead concentrated on setting a slow but steady rhythm.

He'd been too concerned with her pain before for Yugi to fully appreciate his position, but now, all he could think about was the tightness surrounding his cock. It was much different to what he'd imagined; good different. Anzu was soft and warm and she was mewling and shifting in all the right ways. But, in his inexperience, he knew he wouldn't last long, and he sped up hoping to have the exploding, same time orgasm he'd imagined. He paused, though, to lift himself off her and leaning on his elbows, sped up.

Anzu gasped as he hit her g-spot inadvertently. He grinned. He knew most guys could take month, years or sometimes never even find that spot, and he'd found Anzu's on the first go. He shifted slightly so he could hit it over and over. He was pounding into her faster and faster, harder and harder and suddenly, she screamed his name and he knew from the clenching around his swollen rod that she had cum again.

'_Oh, fuck, god, that's it! Yugi, cum inside of her tight little pussy!'_

Yugi's climax was suddenly upon him and he buried his head in Anzu's neck and cried out her name as he came inside her, as Kaiba commanded, not capable of doing anything else anyway. He almost blacked out from the release, but panted against the crook of her neck, apologising. 'I am so sorry, Anzu. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…' He could hear Kaiba laughing creepily. If he hadn't cum earlier, he had now.

Anzu was still shuddering from her second orgasm, but she gently rubbed her cheek against his head and whispered, 'It's ok, it's ok…'

Yugi didn't know how long they lay there, but he's gone soft and slipped out of her before he wearily got up and off her. He noticed that his seed was leaking out of her opening and quickly looked around for some tissues so they could clean up.

He didn't find any and before he was just about to ask Kaiba what he should do now when he heard the door to the room open and four of the guards stormed in. Two went to grab Yugi again and the other two went over to the bed where Anzu still lay with her top down exposing her breasts and her skirt up and her sex on display. Yugi tried to dodge the two goons and get to Anzu, but they literally picked him up off the ground. 'No! Anzu!'

'Yugi!' Anzu cried panicked as one thug began to paw at her.

'Stop it! Kaiba! You said nothing would happen if I did it with her, and you came, I heard you!'

'_Well, yes, I did get off on watching you two, so I won't be coming down there, but I never actually said my men couldn't have her after you had.'_ Kaiba laughed again. _'Take solace that I gave you the opportunity to take her first.'_

Yugi struggled against the men who had taken him out of the room. He could hear Anzu screaming his name, begging him not to leave her with them, followed by a shriek that pierced through Yugi's heart like a sword, then nothing as the door slammed shut behind him. He continued to shout back for her, cursing Kaiba as well and he was half carried, half dragged down a different corridor.

The brutes opened a white wooden door and unceremoniously threw Yugi into the room and slammed it shut behind them. They kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him to the floor, one holding his legs still, the other holding both his hands in one huge fist, the other hovering above his head.

'_Relax now. You'll be together again soon,' _Kaiba said before he heard the crackle of the earpiece turning off. The guard, with his free hand, took the earpiece out of Yugi's ear and stood up. The other followed suit.

Yugi stood up quickly and jumped on the back of one of them. 'Take me back to Anzu, now!' he screamed. The larger man shrugged him off effortlessly and they exited the room quickly, locking it behind him. Yugi saw that this door did have a handle and he pulled at it with one hand, banging his other already bloodied fist against the white wood until he was hoarse.

Staggering backwards, the weight of what had just happened crushed him and he fell to his knees, tears in his eyes and a sob erupted from him. He'd just been forced to rape his best friend without a guarantee that they would be safe or let go afterwards. How stupid could he be? And now, Anzu was at the hands of at least two men who would definitely not show her any respect and love. If she wasn't scarred enough from his own actions, she would be now.

He didn't know how long he sat by the door, his knees pulled up tight to his chest just staring into the surprisingly plush room. Although his eyes weren't focussed on anything, he realised he was in another decorated room. It was similar to the one he'd been in with Anzu, except this one seemed more…homey. The bed was inviting, the window was large and curtained, there was a dresser with cosmetics on it, a television and a door leading into a bathroom, he discovered. He briefly washed himself up and went to lie on the bed.

He must have drifted off but he didn't know for how long, but was disturbed when the room door opened. He sat up abruptly in time to see Anzu shoved into the room. He leapt off the bed and ran over to her as she collapsed on the ground. 'Anzu!' He knelt down beside her and went to comfort her, but then wondered if she would appreciate his touch after… 'What did they do to you?'

She was holding her top up so it wouldn't fall down, hugging herself really, and looked up at him. 'Nothing.'

'Nothing?' Yugi repeated. 'They didn't…? But I heard you scream. I thought they'd…'

'I was scared because one of them had picked up the knife and swung it at me. It was only a few seconds before I realised they were cutting the ropes.'

'But I saw one manhandle you before they dragged me out.'

Anzu laughed wearily. 'He was pulling my top _up_, not touching me. After they freed me, they let me get the feeling back into my wrists and feet before they brought me here.' She looked at him. 'Oh, Yugi!' She flung herself at him, her arms going around his shoulders and she buried her head into his neck. 'What do you think will happen to us now?'

Yugi hesitated, but eventually, after processing her words, the fact that Kaiba _hadn't_ let his mob have their way with Anzu, making him believe…he folded his arms around her waist. 'I don't know,' he said quietly. 'Kaiba's not in my head anymore.'

Anzu pulled away from him, suddenly looking embarrassed. 'I mean, what will happen to _us_?'

Yugi pulled away. 'Well, again, I don't know. I did just…' He turned away from her and pulled his knees up to his chest again.

'You didn't have a choice.'

'I know.' He looked at her. She was looking at him pityingly, and he wasn't sure he wanted her to. Maybe it would be better if she hated him for what had happened. Maybe it would be best if they never saw each other after this…whatever Kaiba decided to do.

They sat in silence, each one unsure what more to say to the other, but it wasn't too long before the door was unlocked and Kaiba strode in. Yugi was immediately on his feet and pulled Anzu behind him. He was prepared to fight against Kaiba if he made a move to take Anzu.

'Relax,' Kaiba said. 'I'm bored of you now.' He clicked his fingers and a couple of guards came in with back packs. Yugi recognised his backpack from home and thought the other was quite girly, so must be Anzu's. The packs were thrown at them; Yugi caught both. 'Change of clothes. When you''re both ready, I will get a car to take you both home, or wherever you want to go.'

'You mean like the police station?' Yugi spat.

Kaiba laughed. 'Please, what would you say? Even if you told them what happened, don't you think you'd be the one who would be arrested for raping your friend here?'

'I would tell them it was you who forced him into it!' Anzu said angrily.

'You could try,' Kaiba said, 'but they wouldn't be able to make a case against me. There is no evidence that I took you, and the only evidence they would be able to gather is Yugi's white hot semen from your tight pussy.' Anzu flushed at his vulgar language. 'And if necessary, I can also provide them the knife with Yugi's fingerprints on it, the blood on my wall too as evidence that _he_ forced you into it. I simply invited old friends to my place for a catch up. How was I to know that Yugi was sick and perverted and tied you up before threatening you with the knife and then having his way with you? It was by sheer luck that my guards found you and freed you when they did.' He pulled out his phone. 'In fact, I may call them now and tell them that although it was too late to stop him from raping you that we have Yugi in custody.'

Yugi felt a cold sweat form on his body as all that Kaiba spoke to them and them began dialling the police. It wasn't his place to stop Kaiba from doing that. He _had_ slept with Anzu against her wishes and Kaiba had obviously planned everything from the get go. He would have to accept his fate.

Thankfully, it was Anzu who made the move to stop Kaiba. 'Stop, Kaiba. You win. Just let us go.'

Kaiba put his phone away. 'I knew you'd see sense.' He swung round and left the room, the door closing behind him, but not locking this time.

Yugi turned to look at Anzu and handed her the back pack. She took it silently and went to the bathroom. They changed quickly, stuffing their soiled and broken clothes into the backpacks in exchange for the ones that Kaiba had taken the time to gather from their homes, god knows how he'd managed that, and left the room. Walking past the room where the deed had occurred, Anzu took Yugi's hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. Yugi smiled awkwardly thinking it should have been him to reassure her, but they walked on and eventually found their way out of Kaiba's mansion. A limo was waiting as promised and they told the driver to take them each home.

They would deal with the consequences of what had happened another time.

The End

* * *

Reviews would be welcome.


End file.
